


First Kiss

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Pride, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: There’s a first time for everything. “It’s not lost on either of them that this will be the the most talked about post in their history thus far.”





	First Kiss

It was Dan’s idea. He wanted to just rip the plaster off. Do the thing they’ve never done in front of a camera, but always kind of wanted to. Something a large portion of their audience has been waiting for and dreaming of for close to a decade. 

He can’t blame them really...he knows their electricity is apparent, even through a screen. He’s aware that his is a beautiful example of a loving and healthy queer relationship, and that many of their viewers looks to them for solidarity. For strength and for hope that it gets better, that it is possible to find your person. 

It’s nerve wracking, sure, but he wants this. He wants to not be afraid. Because he’s not anymore, he’s out and they’re okay. 

Also, it’s not exactly a hardship. He’s spent the majority of his relationship having to hold back physically affection. It’ll be nice to be able to touch without worrying about the editing. Maybe there’s a bit off underlying possessiveness left over from his youth that’s excited about publicly claiming Dan. A silent statement that they’re exactly what people think, they always have been, and always will be. 

So yeah, he’s going to kiss his partner of ten years in a video where millions of people, via screenshots and art and gif sets, will see them. 

*

Phil stands in front of the closet, staring at his options. He’s never looked at his wardrobe before with such a critical eye before. He wants to look nice today, he wants something that suits him. 

He grabs one of his new button ups and extends his arm out to show to Dan, who’s currently sitting on the bed biting his nails. 

“Phil, you can’t wear a busy pattern. Think of the poor artists who will have to spend an extra 4 hours drawing a thousand little birds because you wanted to be quirky!” His nervous energy clearly being channeled into nitpicking. 

Dan’s still smiling though. He’s not completely lost in his own head, which is always a good sign. He gets up and walks over to the closet next to Phil and starts to rifle through the options. 

Despite being the one to suggest this, he’s still got to do his Dan thing and analyze every possible scenario and outcome. He had to change his mind, change it again, and discuss in detail when and how they’d do this. 

They decided on a quick moment in the middle of a gaming channel video. Just a small, casual, ‘unplanned’ peck during the Sims. They’d do it, then continue on and say nothing about it. The old Haru approach...

Dan, being the control freak he is, made them practice the moment in the gaming room while filming at least seven times. Something about getting the lighting and timing right, trying varying lengths of time and hand placement. Not too long, but adequate enough to get the point across. 

Phil’s not bothered. He likes kissing Dan in any circumstance, and he knows from years of experience it’s best to just go along with whatever micro-managing Dan needs to feel comfortable. He’s happy to oblige in Dan’s methods if it means he gets to let his tactile nature free. It is quite difficult to spend an hour filming without reaching out, grabbing...or biting. 

He ends up wearing a plain maroon t shirt that Dan says brings out his eyes and will contrast well with his oversized striped sweater. As he pokes and prods at his quiff, he realizes that the anxiety is starting to set in. People are going to see him. See _them_. 

You’d think he’d be used to this, the knowledge that his image is plastered all over the internet. There’s gifs of every outfit he’s ever worn in the past decade. Blogs dedicated to every glance he and Dan have ever made. 

It’s not lost on either of them that this will be the the most talked about post in their history thus far. The outfits they wear and whatever they end up showing will be on every trending page for at least a week. 

It’s not like people don’t know. It’s not exactly a secret. But the moment feels bigger than it should. This is it. They’re a couple and people are no doubt going to have opinions on that. Whether who’s good enough for who, who’s more attractive, who’s settling, and where all those “cute mutuals” fit in with this. 

“Glasses or no?” He’s decided his hair is pushed up as high as it’ll go as he looks in the mirror. 

Dan taps his finger over his mouth, like he’s trying to visualize it. “Hmmm, no. Keep the contacts. Don’t want anything to obscure the money shot”. He gives him a cheeky wink.

Phil turns to him, grabbing both his cheeks, and kisses Dan with every fiber of his being. He needs to calm down and this is always a sure way to regain his balance. It works better than any of the weird yoga Dan makes him try. 

“Cameras not on yet, mate”. Dan giggles after he’s let go. 

Phil already feels better from the tension being cut. “Just wanted another practice. Gotta see if you’re any good”. He manages to duck before Dan can punch his arm. 

*

“Why am I nervous like this is our actual first kiss? It’s weird. It’s like I’m hyping myself up to pluck up the courage or something”. Phil’s swiveling in his chair while he waits for the game to load. 

Dan gives him an affronted look as he checks the camera again. “Umm excuse me there, bub. That was me. I kissed you first!”

“Are you ever going to let that go?? I was freaking out!”

“So was I, Philip! But I’m not the one who promised they were gonna stick their tounge down my throat the minute I stepped off the station!”

Phil gives him a sigh. “You know nothing my 22 year old self said during a 3:00 a.m. Skype session can be used against me. You were shirtless and I was horny”. His face turns into a sly smile. He knows how to win this one. 

“I wanted to, you know, when I first saw you, but you were just so pretty” he sticks his bottom lip out for effect, “I got all clammy”. “Besides, I initiated other stuff…”

Dan gives him a look like he wants to argue, but decides against it because he overcome with memories of green carpet and jittery hands. 

He snaps out of it and looks at Phil as he takes a deep breathe. “You ready?”

They start the camera and slip into their on screen personalities. Phil greets the audience with a “Hello Dan and Phil Games gays! Today is a special edition of the Sims, as thanks to the new expansion pack, Dab and Evan are going to Pride!” 

Dan snickers at the comment. “How much did we pay for this one, Philly?” 

*

The moment was as good as they could have hoped for. Just a small kiss at an innocuous time that they tried to play off as unscripted as much as possible. 

Dan was in the middle of a rant about what Pride meant and how it was a time to feel safe, a time to be who you are without shame; to love who you love and not be afraid to show it.

Phil nodded his head in agreement and let out a soft “yeah” as he leaned into Dan and touched his cheek, signaling him to turn towards him. Then it happened...a gentle kiss that was over just as quick as it began. Long enough for people to cry over and analyze- to write and draw and recreate in every possible medium. Enough to get the point across. To show their pride. 

They pull apart with massive smiles on both of their faces. Phil knows he glowing, but they’ve got to play it off and be nonchalant, so he jumps back in with an over-enthusiastic explanation of the new accessories that came with the expansion pack. 

Dan’s red spot is still fully blushed and he’s smiling more than he should, but they continue on and finish out the video. 

They’ll post it tomorrow, and it’ll be another step in living their truth. Despite the fact that they discussed it like it was primarily for the audience, they knew it was for them too. Perhaps even more so. 

When all is said and done, and the video is live, they feel at peace. Excited even…the rest of the year will surely be one to remember. 

Phil pokes his tongue through his smile as they watch the onslaught of comments, likes, and key smashes from the couch. “We’re even now, by the way. I kissed you first”.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/)


End file.
